Dinah Drake
History Dinah Drake was born in Gotham City to Detective Richard Drake and his wife, Linda. Dinah was raised in a loving home and grew up eavesdropping on her father discussing his work cases with her mother. After her mother passed away when she was four, Dinah was raised by a single father and become more a tomboy. When she was thirteen, she expressed interest in following in her father's footsteps and becoming a police officer. This made Richard quite proud and he immediately began to training her to be an officer. After applying to the police academy at the age of 20, Dinah was heartbroken when she was rejected solely because she was a woman. Things only got worse a year later when her father was killed in the line of duty, Dinah refused to sit on the sidelines any longer.Posing as a woman named Tina Boland, Dinah worked her way through the gangs of Gotham and discovered that the man responsible for the death of her father was an up and coming gangbanger named Sean Sonus. After working her way up through the gang, Dinah gained access to Sonus operations, finances and plans. After being caught stealing the plans by a man named Vincent Sobel, Dinah assumed she was done for. Turns out, Vince was an undercover cop for the GCPD. As the GCPD raided Sonus' warehouse, Sonus escaped through the back alley. As he turned the corner, he found Dinah waiting for him. Vince found Sonus beat to a pulp with note from the Black Canary attached to his chest. Vincd put two and two together and deduced that "Tina" was the Black Canary. He tracked her down and she admitted the truth and told him her real name. He then introduced himself as Quentin Lance. Dinah would eventually become a founding member of the Justice Society, recruited by Kent Nelson following the attack on Pearl Harbor. Based out of a Brownstone in Gotham, the JSA went on numerous adventures during World War II. During this time, Dinah discovered she was a Metahuman capable of producing a sonic scream, which she would later dub the 'Canary Cry'. During this time, Dinah became best friends with Ted Grant. During the JSA's final battle at the end of the war, the Society battled Per Degaton for control of the Spear of Destiny. As the fight raged on, Quentin arrived with reinforcements and the JSA advanced. In the midst of battle, Quentin proposed to her. As Hawkman and Degaton wrestled for the Spear, it broke and released a giant wave of energy that trapped the JSA within a different dimension. Ted Grant and Kent Nelson, the only surviving members of the JSA, would eventually find five fragmenta of the Spear. Upon putting them together, Dinah and Larry were released from the dimension (alongside Quentin, Johnny Chambers, Libby Lawrence and Alan Scott). Upon discovering that decades had passed since their disappearance, Quentin and Dinah retired and settled down. Dinah opened a flower shop and married Quentin, giving birth to two daughters, Dinah Laurel Lance and Sara Lance. Things took a turn for the worse when Dinah was diagnosed with throat cancer. As Quentin took extra shifts at work to cover the medical expenses, Laurel entered puberty and activated her meta human gene, unleashing her own Canary Cry. As Dinah spent time training her to control her ability, Sara felt neglected and began to act out for attention. As things progressed, Laurel became set on continuing in Dinah's footsteps as the new Black Canary, though Dinah was set against this idea. Eventually, Sara ran away and the stress caused Quentin to begin to drink. Dinah would later succumb to cancer and reunited with her daughters before passing away. Years after her death, Dinah was resurrected after Crisis on Infinite Earths, when her son-in-law, Oliver Queen, sacrificed himself in the fight against the Anti-Monitor, creating a new Multiverse. He brought back both Dinah and Quentin as a gift to Laurel and Sara. Powers and Abilities Powers * Canary Cry Abilities * Acrobatics * Driving * Leadership * Marksmanship * Martial Arts * Master Seductress * Multilingualism * Peak-Human Conditioning * Stealth * Tactical Analysis * Toxicology * Weaponry Equipment * Black Canary Suit * Bo Staff * Guns Trivia and Notes * While biologically 56 at the time of her death, she was much older due to spending time within the Spear. * Her best friend was Ted Grant. * She trained her daughters in martial arts. * She gave her blessings on her death bed for her daughters to continue fighting crime. * She wore a blonde wig as the Black Canary in order to hide her identity. Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:JSA Members Category:Metahumans Category:Gotham City Residents Category:Deceased Category:Mothers Category:Female Category:Resurrected